Monalisa's Admire
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Tahukah kau? Aku mengagumimu yang indah dan sempurna bagaikan Monalisa. Ingin rasanya kumemilikimu. Kita itu cocok. Tapi, apa dikata jika Kami-sama tak mengizinkan?/Seperti Monalisa, dia istimewa./"Temari… maukah kau ikut denganku ke festival kembang api esok malam?"/"–mengadakan pernikahanku."/Warning Inside!/Fic #STDE/RnR please and DLDR!


Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

_Monalisa's Admire_ © Nirina-ne Bellanesia

_Rated :_ T

_Genre : Angst, Drama _

Tema: _Natsu no Kizuna _(Musim Panas di Jepang)

_Warning! :_ AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Dedicated for ShikaTema Day Event/#STDE_

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

_._

_._

_._

_**Shikamaru POV **_

Di musim panas kali ini, aku berniat untuk menghabiskannya di kampung halamanku, Konoha, Jepang. _Yukata _biru donker dengan motif garis ini menyertai langkahku, langkah ringanku menuju sebuah _café _tempat langgananku ketika aku masih kecil–sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Otogakure. Musim yang merepotkan, dikarenakan cuaca yang terik membuatku merasa haus. Seakan menjadi tradisi, es serut adalah sajian yang cocok. Apalagi es serut khas _café _itu–dengan _topping _sirup apel. Akan lebih nikmat jika buah semangka segar menemani santapan pagiku. Ah, indahnya hidup.

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Mengingat diri ini tak sabar untuk terlempar ke sebuah dunia bernama nostalgia. Dan kini, tempat tujuan telah jelas terpampang di depan mata. Tempat yang selalu kurindukan selama aku hidup di Otogakure. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dengan antusias kulangkahkan kaki ini memasuki _café _itu dan mengambil tempat di sebelah pintu masuk. Sepasang _gray _ini mengamati seluk beluk ruangan yang cukup luas ini–tak ada yang berubah, masih seperti dulu.

Masih sepi, mengingat Matahari baru saja menampakkan sinar-sinar keemasannya di ufuk timur. Aku masih menikmati suasana tempat ini, menghirup udara segar nan sejuk–pasalnya, _café _ini dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang rindang. Namun, atensiku terhenti ketika aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik minatku.

Seorang wanita.

Dia bagaikan seni terindah yang pernah kulihat–lebih indah dari segala bentuk pahatan kayuku. Dirinya yang terduduk tak jauh dariku begitu berkilauan ketika sinar Mentari menimpanya. _Yukata _hitam-putih dengan motif mawar _pink-pink _pastel serta _obi _magenta itu seakan pas untuknya, membalut postur tubuh indahnya bak pahatan tangan kesempurnaan _Kami-sama_.

Rambut keemasannya yang disanggul sederhana mempertegas wajahnya. Sepasang _teal _itu menatap langit pagi dengan bebas, seakan menembus arakan awan yang lamban.

Seperti Monalisa, dia istimewa.

Ya, bagiku ia adalah Monalisa, yang terlukis di kanvas kehidupan yang penuh warna.

Sejurus kemudian, aku tersentak. Aku menggeleng kepalaku pelan. Ah, bukan karena kenapa aku mengagumi wanita yang tak ku kenali itu. Melainkan, mengapa aku sepuitis itu? Apakah itu efek terpesona, ataukan aku tertular rekan kerjaku, Rock Lee–yang menurutku sangat merepotkan.

"Maaf, pesanan Anda, Tuan." Suara santun Sang Pelayan menyadarkanku yang tadi sejenak mengarungi pemikiranku. Aku tak membalas kesopanannya, aku tak perduli. Yang keperdulikan adalah–

–Bagaimana caranya aku mendekatinya yang secara tak bertanggung jawab menarikku kedalam lingkaran magnet-nya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Otak pintarku bekerja keras menemukan sebuah cara. Hingga akhirnya, aku menemukan sesuatu dan menyinggungkan senyuman tipis.

Aku mengambil es serutku dan sepiring potongan semangka pesananku. Aku melangkah pelan mendekatinya. "_Ano, _boleh aku duduk disini?"

Dia yang melamun kini seakan tercampak ke alam sadarnya setelah menyadari diriku berdiri di depannya. Sejenak ia menatapku dalam diam, hingga ia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan suara anggunnya. "Silahkan."

Ah, aku bisa merasakan pipiku sedikit memanas melihat senyumannya. _Mendokusai na~ _

Aku menduduki kursi kosong di mejanya. Meletakkan pesananku di dekatku, sementara tanganku terlipat diatas meja. Lagi, aku terhipnotis oleh dirinya. Aku melihat rautnya menatapku heran.

"_Watashi wa Nara Shikamaru desu, yoroshiku."_ Aku menjulurkan tanganku di depannya, berharap tangan ini disambut hangat olehnya.

"_Temari desu, yoroshiku!" _Ia menjabat tanganku. Dengan wajah ramah dan sentuhan lembutnya. Aku tersenyum tipis–meskipun diselingi kuapan yang muncul disaat yang tidak tepat–aku menyodorkan es serutku kehadapannya.

"Nikmatilah, ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau sudah mau berteman denganku." Meskipun beberapa bulan kedepan kau bukan temanku lagi.

Semoga saja, beberapa bulan kedepan kau menjadi sesuatu yang 'lebih dari teman'.

Aku menyinggungkan senyuman tipis lagi–berharap perkataan _inner-_ku akan jadi kenyataan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" ia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Ia belum menyentuh es serutku–mungkin miliknya–yang masih terhidang di tengah-tengah kami. Membiarkan esnya meleleh dibawah sinar Mentari pagi.

"Kau ini merepotkan. Aku akan pesan lagi. Nikmati saja, jangan sungkan-sungkan," ucapku. Ah, _baka_. Apa ucapanku kasar kepadanya? Kenapa aku tak sepuitis tadi? Oh, ayolah.

Aku menatap raut wajahnya yang berubah dengan was-was. Namun, sedetik kemudian aku bernafas lega. Dia mendekatkan mangkuk itu kepadanya dan menikmatinya dengan antusias.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengarahkan pandanganku ke meja _bar café–_dengan tangan yang mengudara, "tolong es serut satu mangkuk lagi."

"Kau suka apel?" suara tegasnya membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali kepadanya.

Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Kau mengingatkanku kepada setiap karya yang kulukis," jawabnya datar. Lagi, ia menyuapkan sesendok es serut kedalam mulutnya. Pernyataannya, cukup membuatku terkejut.

Tak kusangka, dia adalah lukisan yang menjiwai beberapa lukisan.

Mengingat berkecimpung di dunia yang sama–dunia seni–percakapan kami semakin lancar. Aura sekitar hangat, bukan panas. Gelak tawa menghiasi, sesekali didominasi pertanyaan serius tentang bidang masing-masing. Tak hanya jelita, dia hangat. Tidak seperti wanita lainnya yang arogan karena keindahan mereka. Tak kusangka, ini akan menjadi hari yang begitu berharga.

.

.

.

Seakan tak mau cepat berpisah, kami memutuskan untuk bertemu kembali. Disini, aku masih di galeri kecilku, setelah berpulang dari _café _tadi. Tangan ini sibuk mengambil dan meletakkan patung-patung kecilku yang sudah terpahat–menjadi hiasan di galeri. _Gray-_ku mengamati, mencermati, dan memilih setiap patung yang ku sentuh. Mengamati setiap sudut pahatan, berharap tak ada kesalahan sedetilpun–mengingat diriku berwatak perfeksionis. Mencermati setiap arti yang terpahat jelas–jangan salah, diriku adalah seseorang yang pelupa. Dan memilih yang tepat–

–untuknya, dariku.

Akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang pas. Pahatan burung Merak yang sedang melebarkan ekor indahnya. Tegas, indah, dan sempurna. Sudah kubilang, dia itu seni.

Aku menatap jam dinding yang bertengger di dinding galeriku. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Aku segera bergegas dan berharap semoga aku sampai tepat waktu. Setelah selesai, ku berjalan keluar dari rumah. Hari semakin terik, tapi aku tak perduli. Aku menggenggam erat patung kayu ini. Berharap ia menyukai patung kecil ini, yang tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Langkah terhenti, ketika diri ini telah sampai di tujuan–_Konoha Park_. Pandanganku meluas, mencari sosok kuning keemasan yang mungkin saja tengah menunggu kehadiranku. Dan ternyata, ia belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya, mendudukkan diri di bangku panjang kosong dibawah pohon. Dengan maksud ingin berteduh, menghindari terpaan sinar Matahari. Ku melihat beberapa orang tengah menikmati suasana taman, atmosfir kebahagiaan terpancar di tempat ini. Anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riang, teman sebaya yang saling bercengkrama, serta sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

Ah, aku tak sabar menikmati itu. Menikmati indahnya dimabuk cinta.

"_Mendokusai na, _dia lama sekali," ucapku tak sabar. Mengingat kini waktu telah berpindah, menunjukkan angka empat. Semakin lama waktu terbuang, aku semakin gugup. Lagi, aku menggenggam erat patung itu, lebih erat kali ini.

Aku menatap jam yang melingkar di tanganku dengan resah. Berharap ia pasti datang, meskipun kemungkinan menunjukkan sebaliknya. Tapi aku tetap optimis, aku tak ingin pulang. Walaupun aku sudah mengantuk setengah mati disini. Karena, selama belum nol persen, kemungkinan datang akan terjadi.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang. Aku melihat siluet dirinya tengah tergesa-gesa menghampiriku. Kulihat ia membawa sebuah persegi kecil di tangannya, yang tertutupi kertas bermotif–kertas kado.

"_Gomennasai, _aku telah membuatmu menunggu," katanya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Surai emasnya tak rapih karena menembus angin. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sebelahku.

"Tak apa, tenangkan dirimu dulu."

Ia mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang berpacu karena gerakannya–meskipun dengan _yukata_, aku yakin ia memaksakan dirinya melesat dengan cepat–kemudian merapikan _yukata _ biru pastelnya yang berantakan. Ia mengambil nafasnya sebelum mengatakan beberapa kata kepadaku.

"_Gomennasai, _apa kau sudah menungguku lama?" Tanya Temari, ia menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai. Hanya menunggumu beberapa menit, meskipun itu merepotkan," kilahku. Nyatanya, aku menunggunya lebih dari menit-menit itu–tiga jam mungkin? Bodohnya, aku mengatakan kata merepotkan itu. Bisakah aku terlepas dari kebiasaan itu? Aku was-was dirinya tersinggung lagi dengan perkataanku.

Ia menghela nafasnya lega, "syukurlah."

Hening menyelimuti, suasana berubah menjadi tegang. Aku menggenggam kedua tanganku. Pikiran berkecamuk di kepalaku. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Perasaanku mendadak was-was. Sial, aku harus bisa mengatakannya. Jangan membuat sekelilingmu tertawa melihat sikap kikukmu, Shikamaru–maklum, diri ini lemah dalam hal cinta.

"Temari–"

"–Shikamaru."

Ah, kami serentak saling memanggil. "Kau saja dulu."

Dia menyelaku, "kau saja."

Baiklah, aku tidak boleh kehilangan kesempatan ini. "Temari… maukah kau ikut denganku ke festival kembang api esok malam?"

Raut wajahnya berubah, membuatku semakin was-was namun penasaran. Ia menggaruk pelan surai emasnya yang tak tersanggul, namun terlihat manis dengan jepit rambut berbentuk pita berwarna coklat–menetralisir sebuah rasa canggung.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah, "_gomen ne_. Besok aku akan ke Amerika, membuka galeri seni ku di sana dan–"

Aku memotong perkataannya dengan antusias, "benarkah? Apa aku boleh mengunjunginya?"

"–mengadakan pernikahanku."

**DEG! **

_A-apa? _

Aku terdiam. Benarkah, benarkah apa yang ia katakan? Aku menatapnya terkejut. Aku tak menyangka, dia sudah milik orang lain. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memberinya patung kayu Merak itu. Harapanku pupus sudah.

Sejurus kemudian aku memasang senyum palsuku seraya berkilah, "a-ah, mungkin aku tak bisa. Aku ada acara seni di Otogakure."

Ia tersenyum kepadaku, tangannya menyerahkan sebuah kado berbentuk persegi kecil yang tak sengaja tertangkap pandanganku tadi. "Untukmu, sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku. Dan juga, sebagai tanda pertemanan kita."

Aku mengambilnya, dan meletakkannya di sebelahku. Kami saling bertatapan, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memberi salam perpisahan. Senyum lembutnya serta lambaian tangannya menghantarkan kepergiannya di depanku.

Setelah Temari benar-benar hilang dari pandanganku, kumelihat sekelilingku yang sepi. Kemudian dengan perlahan aku merobek kertas kado itu, tak sabar dengan apa yang disembunyikan di baliknya. Dan ternyata, sepasang bunga Lily di dalam vas kecil transparan.

Kehangatan, persahabatan, dan harapanya untuk berjumpa lagi denganku.

Sejenak ku menatap patung kayuku dalam diam. Sakit hati masih membekas. Pasalnya, ia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Bukan merasakan hal 'lain' sepertiku. Kau bagaikan setangkai bunga mawar. Indah, tetapi menyakitkan.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku, mengamati pergerakan lamban awan di langit sana. Mencoba merelaksasikan pikiranku–dan juga hatiku. Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat. Aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berjalan pulang ke rumah. Meninggalkan patungku dan lukisannya di tempat terakhir pertemuan kami. Membiarkannya terbakar Matahari sore, dan menghilang di malam gelap.

Seperti hatiku yang terbakar oleh sesaknya cinta. Dan gelapnya suasana hatiku.

Mungkin benar apa kata _Tou-san_. Cinta itu rumit dan merepotkan. Terlihat indah namun susah untuk dijalani. Akan tetapi, aku tak boleh terpuruk karenanya. Aku harus bangkit. Yah, sebaiknya aku harus melupakannya, dan tidak akan menampakkan diriku di depannya.

Tidak. Aku harus menghargai keputusannya. Mungkin, ini adalah jalan takdirku untuk menjadi temannya, bukan menjadi seseorang yang spesial baginya. Dia bahagia, aku bahagia. Cobalah untuk merasakan itu, _baka!_

Pasti sesuatu yang indah akan menghampiriku.

.

.

.

**The End**

A/N:

Happy #STDE~! Duh, keknya disini Shika OoC yah?'-' /ketimpuk/ Semoga saja Shawind'ers puas, hehe:D Maaf pendek:3

_Review or concrit?_


End file.
